Black Blood
by EmmyBear4863
Summary: One day when a mysterious women appears and takes away two orphaned children when she sees what potential they have and trains them in her ways. But these children aren't normal, they have all qualities of a time lord and maybe a bit more … what will happen when they are forced into the care of the ninth doctor. This is my story it has been posted on another one of my accounts.
1. Meeting

**I own none of it! Except Val and Andy :P**

**Summary:**

One day when a mysterious women appears and takes away two orphaned children when she sees what

potential they have and trains them in her ways. But these children aren't normal, they have all qualities

of a time lord and maybe a bit more … what will happen when they are forced into the care of the ninth

doctor.

**Chapter One:**

Rose sat on the edge of the Tardis door letting her feet hang off the edge into deep space as she looked

out she saw a multitude of stars including one star which happened to be a specific dwarf star that was

charging the Tardis. Rose happened to be letting her mind run free as the Doctor ran back and forth

from one side to another rambling and rambling; "Will you slow down for a moment and think?" Rose

snapped "Oh someone's a bit snappy, and I am thinking; I'm always thinking if you must now." Rose

huffed and pouted. "What's wrong with you anyway you've done nothing but mope these past few

weeks…" the Doctor asked."Oh nothing just the fact that I'm getting tired of just sitting doing nothing but

traveling…" Rose responded half heartedly "What do you m-" But before the Doctor could respond a

violent quake shook the whole Tardis throwing Rose back in and into The Doctor causing them to fall to

the metal grating with a clang as the doors slammed shut and the Tardis started to zoom throughout

space and time, suddenly it jolted to a stop sending both Rose and the Doctor flying to the floor after

their attempt to get up. As the Doctor looked up the doors opened to show two figures, they both

stepped into the Tardis at the same time, the doors closing behind them. Two teenagers; one boy and

one girl, the boy had silver hair about right below his ears and sweeping into his face, his eyes were

black as the deepest part of a black hole. He had multiple daggers strapped to his belt and two giant

swords on his back; he was wearing a large trench coat with combat boots on and a black shirt with

black pants. The girl on the other hand had pitch black hair that reached to her lower back and it was up

in a high ponytail; her eyes where a light silver, she had on black shirt that hugged her small frame and

had two straps on her upper arms holding one grenade each and had two desert eagles on the back of

her belt she also carried leg straps with two guns on each strap over her black skinny jeans with a pair

of combat boots as well. "Took you 'effin long enough" The girl said glaring at the Doctor as she pulled

out one of her guns checked to make sure it was loaded then popped it back into its place. The Doctor,

whom had been standing in shock at the site before him, "Who the bloody hell are you?" He said staring

at them once more. The young girl; both of them seemed to be 16 years of age; "You should know

shouldn't you Doctor or has that not happened yet" with a sly smile she walked up to the Doctor handed

him a letter "This is from I mean for you" with a laugh she motioned with her head for Rose and the boy

to come with her. "Come on we won't bite" the boy said to Rose, now at a better look at his face Rose

noticed two lip piercings on his bottom lip and one eyebrow piercing. They walked to one of the back

rooms of the Tardis, the young girl turned around seeing as she had been leading the way, Rose could

also see the young girl had a nose piercing and also a lip piercing and eyebrow piercing.; "I'm

Andromeda, but if you call me that I won't hesitate to shoot you in the foot, call me Andy I like it much

better; and this is my brother V-"said the young girl before being interrupted by the young boy. He

pushed past his sister and walked to Rose grabbed her hand bowed and kissed it very gentlemen like

"Valentino at your services Madame, but please call me Val" Flashing her a cocky grin and a small

chuckle, Andy rolled her eyes "Such a drama queen …" she muttered under her breathe as she whipped

at her gun and pointed it at her brother "Don't tempt me we don't want a repeat of last time do we?" Val

glared at her from the corner of his eye and turned back to Rose "My apologies milady." He smiled as he

bowed and turned around swiftly with a snap of his coat leaving Rose standing there in shock finally

found her voice "Why the hell are you here?" About that time the Doctor walked into the door, "These

two will be staying with us for awhile … there is nothing I can do to get rid of them …" he said grimacing;

"Says who!" Rose snapped. Andy and Val turned and said at the same time "Him" pointing to the Doctor.

"My future self…" the Doctor added hanging his head."Doctor there must be something we can do; this is

no place for teenagers…" Rose protested; the Doctor looked at her with a sad look in his eyes, "Rose…

they're half time lord…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story was written by me on another account it was originally published 07-06-11. I do wish to continue 3 **


	2. How, what!

**I only own Val and Andy  
**

**Chapter Two:**

A young blonde sat at the pub after a hard days work, "Scotch please…" She said to the bartender. As

she sat and watched all the drunks and people playing pool it occurred to her that she hasn't done

anything wild in her life just work, eat, sleep, and repeat. She watched as two men got in a bar fight,

smashing bottles over the place as a spray of glass came her way she turned her head as to not be hit by

glass shard.

"Barbaric." Said a masculine voice from the seat next to her.

She turned to see a man with blonde hair; she swore he wasn't there a minute ago…

"Saxon. Harold Saxon." He said extending his hand to her. She took it; he had soft hands like he'd never

worked a day in his whole life. "Meredith Smith" She replied giving him a small smile. "Well Miss Smith I

feel complied to tell you that you are extravagant, and must ask what ever are you doing in a place like

this?" He said reaching up and brushing her hair out of her face. She held up her glass, "Good Scotch"

and laughed, it was true this pub had the best scotch in all of town. "I see well Miss Smith would you

enjoy to come home with me tonight?" A sly smile crossing his lips. "Oh, Mister Saxon I barely know you

how could I ever go home with a man I know nothing about." Mimicking his chivalrous way of speaking

to her. "Beautiful and witty, Miss Smith I do believe you are a women after my own heart" Meredith

rolled her eyes. 'What the hell' She thought looking deep into Harold's eyes 'I've never let loose and had

fun I think it's about time' "Okay Harold, I'll go home with you." A seductive smile finding its way to her

lips.

**-Time Skip-**

As Harold and Meredith reached his house, he grabbed her by the waste and kissed her deeply.

"M-Mr. Saxon!" Meredith exclaimed, shocked by the sudden kiss "We haven't even opened the front door

yet, calm down." She stuttered trying to regain herself.

"Sorry, I just couldn't contain myself... next to a beautiful woman such as yourself, it's... nigh on

impossible," he said, brushing her hair from her face again as she blushed a deep crimson red.

'Oh, damn' she thought 'He's really smooth.'

As Harold fumbled for his keys, she started looking around the area, a small Flat near the center of

Manchester; it wasn't too bad, close to the Urbis but not far away from Piccadilly either.

When the door was finally unlocked he opened the door and ushered her inside.

"After you, Meredith," he said as she passed through the doorway "I hope you don't mind it is a bit...

drab." He said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"No its fine... better than a student's apartment," she laughed "at least here you can breathe without

hitting the walls." She said while taking off her coat and hanging it on the chair closest to her.

Harold went over to his mini-bar, Meredith looked around the place it was quaint neat and tidy and

somewhat old fashioned looking. Harold then returned with some scotch and a pair of crystal skull

glasses.

"Ironic, isn't it? I brought you from the pub drinking scotch, and the first thing I do is offer you... scotch,"

at this he laughed as though he had made a terrible but amusing discovery.

Handing her the glass Meredith took it gratefully and began to sip it down as to calm her nerves.

"Harold Saxon... haven't I seen you're name somewhere before?" Meredith asked "It just seems so...

familiar"

"Ah yes, I'm running in the upcoming election," he said "And I'm the Minister of Defense right now." He

smiled up at her while drinking his scotch as well.

"The Minister of Defense? You mean to tell me I was picked up by the bloke who destroyed that

spaceship last year?" she asked, obviously astonished and dumbstruck.

"Well, yes, if that's how you want to put it." He chuckled lightly

"But why are you in this little flat? In Manchester of all places!" she asked looking around. 'He could be

staying in a huge place but he chooses here?' she thought.

"Simply because I get bored of London my dear, it's too... drab, too much to do; I like to get away on

occasion." He stated getting up to go and sit next to her and place his hand on her thigh.

"Oh... I see" She giggled at his light touch. Leaning over and kissing his lips lightly while placing both

their glasses down as to not get scotch everywhere, the kiss started off light and soft turn urgent and

needy. Harold twisted his fingers threw her long hair and tugged slightly causing her to moan against his

lips. Her hands traveled up and started to undo the buttons, she could feel a smile forming on his lips as

she did so. Pulling back as to catch both there breathes Harold stood up and took her by the hand. He led

her up and to his bedroom, as they both landed on the bed they continued from down stairs. Meredith

wrapped her legs around his waist, his shirt now all the way undone to show his smooth skin. He had

done the same to her, her black bra the only thing between his chest and hers. Harold began to trail

kisses down her neck till he reached just before her breast, Meredith closed her eyes and enjoyed the

moment.

**-Time Skip-**

Meredith woke in a haze, as she sat up she found herself in a strange bed with a strange man. That's

when all of last night hit her, 'O god what've I done' She quickly jumped in her clothes and pulled a paper

out of her coat pocket and grabbed a pen off his bedside table 'Hope to see you again had fun.' And left it

on the pillow, slipping out of the house without waking him.

**-Time Skip (9 months later)-**

"Push!" Meredith's midwife told her. The pain was horrid but she continued to push, that one night stand

with Harold had gotten her knocked up. Suddenly she heard the cry of a baby "It's a girl Madame. But

there is still one more!" 'WHAT!' She thought to herself she kept pushing till once again she heard the cry

of a baby. "A boy and a girl would you like to hold them?" The midwife asked holding both babies in her

arms. "No take them I can't support them, give them to the orphanage where they can have a good

life." She knew that she couldn't keep them and she could never let Harold know or it would ruin his

career he was almost Minister she couldn't let to babies ruin that for him, she never told he never knew

and never would if she could help it. "Their names though before you leave, Andromeda and Valentino."

She said before the midwife left, she nodded in acknowledgement before walking out of the house

leaving Meredith alone to cry and weep for her children she would never get to watch grow up, but they

were better off this way she couldn't support herself and two children. Meredith lay there and cried and

cried till she could no longer cry.


End file.
